Blood on My Hands
Blood on My Hands is a song released by Deuce on his EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. Lyrics Got some screws loose in me We gon' ride all night long You don't want it with me Truth's got my back, I got Nine Lives Hey yo, man It's going crazy in the hood, man We're trying to eat, man. yeah Buckle up your seatbelts, let me take you on a ride Just got the new Benz all thanks to the white Man, I walk the walk, y'all talk the talk This shit's too easy, it's like a walk in the park At seventeen, I watched grams turn into halves Clockwork in the hood, all turn into cash Easy come, easy go, so it all went fast Cruising on Russel Ave, I slowed up the whip Sick style, four five sitting by my hip I got Hollyhood all under control I got a few strippers coming down the pole I know a few killers into every corner store Man, when it's time for work, I put in work I don't phone up the next man to handle my dirt I'mma keep it street, man, love me or hate me Posted in my neck of the woods, the gun on safety I got blood on my hands And these streets keep getting colder But I won't stop for nothing, no Forty-four mag, tuck them guns There's blood on my hands And these streets keep getting colder But this time it's me and Truth, we getting down 'Cause in the land of the dead, I wear the crown I was put away, I came back like karma These streets is crazy, it's hot like sauna I don't nine to five, fuck slow money I hustle my hustle, sweeter than honey My flows is dynamite, I'm bound to blow I'm living the fast life, riding slow Grace was a burden, in rotation The streets is quiet, you can feel the tension I hustle the hustler, I keep them in pocket All eyes on me like the red carpet Got guns, meet you off of Cinco, you’re shook What happens in Hollyhood stays in Hollyhood We do it like them Italians back in the days Start spraying shit up with Tommies and AKs I am the General, what I say goes Even though I'm the boss, I still stay on my toes I got blood on my hands And these streets keep getting colder But I won't stop for nothing, no Forty-four mag, tuck them guns There's blood on my hands And these streets keep getting colder But this time it's me and Truth, we getting down 'Cause in the land of the dead, I wear the crown Art of War gave me a whole lot of wisdom 48 Laws of Power told me how to finish him I've gassed up my tank, got them plenty of fuel I'm getting more attention than the new kid at school Big Sammy told me once, "never look back" I've been killing the game ever since that No father to guide me, had to grow up quick It's me against the world as I'm holding my dick I'm climbing up the ladder, ain't no stopping me I got the blueprints, I'm playing Monopoly Used to sit in my cell, open up the Bible Trying to kill myself, feeling suicidal I'm a man, I'mma hold my ground I promised my dad I won't let my mom down We all make mistakes, don't y'all understand? I am the Truth, I am what I am I got blood on my hands And these streets keep getting colder But I won't stop for nothing, no Forty-four mag, tuck them guns There's blood on my hands And these streets keep getting colder But this time it's me and Truth, we getting down 'Cause in the land of the dead, I wear the crown Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Jimmy Yuma - guitars ;Additional *The Truth - vocals Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Deuce did not diss Hollywood Undead with this song and Hollywood Undead did not diss Deuce with Mother Murder. **This song was recorded shortly after the release of Swan Songs, and the mentioning of "blood on my hands" by Hollywood Undead in Mother Murder is purely coincidental. Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:The Call Me Big Deuce EP Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)